Here I am
by ChelsM3-ZKFTW
Summary: Katara finally kicked Jet to the curb- for good this time, she swears! But her royal, Marine ex, Zuko, wants her back and Katara might not tell him no like she should. She soon finds out that Zuko's father is after her two precious children. Can Katara forgive Zuko as they fight for more than their lives and the lives of their children. They're fighting for love- all over again.


"Sugar queen, what exactly are you doing?" Toph stood silently in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'm tired of my hair always being the same, Toph! I want something new! Something exciting, something different." Katara, lifted strands of her hair high above her hair as she slid the blue cream through the bleached parts of her hair. "I just broke up with Jet, someone, I thought I was going to be with forever."

She set the color on the counter, and looked into Toph's milky eyes through the mirror. "I left someone for him- someone who I probably could have spent the rest of my life with-" She sighed and picked up the blue dye again, setting to work. "Never mind, Toph. Just know, I'm doing this for something new to do."

Toph tilted her head, hearing the light lilt in her friend's voice that said something was wrong. Katara had never talked about Zuko- about her past before Jet. Hell, for the longest time, no one hadn't even known that Katara's kids, Kayden and Honora weren't Aang's. Not until everything started to go to hell. She wanted to ask her friend about Zuko and about her life before she met Jet, but something said that she would have to wait until Katara came to her.

Shrugging her slender shoulders, Toph held up her hands, "Yes, ma'am. New hair will make you feel better I'm sure." She laughed quietly and turned away. "I'll see you in a couple of hours. I gotta go meet with Aang and your brother. Sokka says it's 'extremely important'." She threw up quotes around the word, rolling her blind eyes and waved in what she assumed was Katara's direction and took off.

Katara glanced back as Toph left and released a pent up breath. Forgetting that she had blue coloring in her hair, she leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. These past couple of months had been hell to say the least.

She never would have thought that Jet would turn out to be the douchebag he had become. Since they had first met, Jet had always been all about Katara and her children. But lately... he had developed resentment towards her family. He had blamed her and the kids for his laziness and his lack of desire to do anything for himself.

Being with Jet for almost two years was her biggest regret in life. Not only did it hurt herself, but Jet had hurt her babies. His thoughtlessness and the unacceptable way he spoke to her children, had messed them up royally. Jet was the only father Honora knew and he just disappeared from her life like smoke.

Sighing again, she straightened herself and groaned when she saw the dye on the wall behind her. Wetting a washcloth, she quickly cleaned the color and went about finishing her hair. She would feel better once she had a new hairstyle. She had already gotten her long, wavy brown locks cut to her shoulders. The color would wrap it up nicely and then she'd get girl friends together and go out. Single for the first time in five years.

Sokka's hand was seemingly careless around his beer as he watched the room with restless eyes. Aang was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago with Toph in tow. The later they were, the more uneasy he became. It was preposterous for him to feel this way, but he couldn't help it.

But when he got the call from his old Marine buddy, all the training that he thought he had pushed away came back with a vengeance. Zuko was coming back to town, he wanted to make amends. Wanted to at least see his children even if it meant not being with Katara.

Sokka rubbed the pad of his fingertip over his bottom lip, the only tell that said he was agitated. He wasn't sure how he felt about Katara and Zuko getting back together. Well, that wasn't true. He would love for his sister to be happy, especially with Zuko. He was a great man through and through. Strong, loyal, honest and caring. But old habits die hard, and Zuko had a bit of a temper on him that would rival the devil himself.

He lifted the lip of the beer to his and took a strong pull. If he was honest, he knew that it didn't matter what he wanted or what he thought was best. It was entirely up to Katara. Sokka had no idea if Katara even wanted to get back with Zuko the way Zuko wanted.

Sokka looked up to see his friends saunter through the doors. Aang had let his brown hair from the Military issued haircut and was hiding his tattoos beneath long sleeves and jeans. His hand was wrapped possessively around Toph's. "Hey, Sokka, sorry we're late."

He snuck a look at Toph, who looked smug as hell. "Yeah, Sok. We're just soooo sorry, buddy." Her black hair hung in her eyes in what he assumed was her way of hiding her disability from the world. But the green dress she wore only enhanced the color. She winked in his direction and Sokka couldn't help but laugh. The little blind woman was a hellion and Aang would be lucky to come out alive.

"S'no problem, guys." He signaled the waitress and ordered two more beers before turning back to the his friends. Sokka had never been a beat around the bush kind of person and he wasn't going to start now. "Zuko's moving back to town."

Before either could reply, the waitress returned, setting the beers on the table. She smiled shyly at Sokka and gave a little wink. He returned the gesture and made a mental note to get her number before he left.

Toph wait until the waitress was gone. "Zuko as in Katara's ex? The kids' father?"

Aang sighed, hanging his head, "Zuko as in our Marine buddy?"

Sokka pursed his lips, "Yes, yes and yes to all of the above. He'll be in town in a few days."

They were silent for a few minutes before Toph spoke, "Okay, I get that it's bad if he comes back because of Katara. But who cares if he's a Marine friend of yours? If any of my Army friends came to town, I'd be ecstatic."

Aang rubbed his hand over his face, groaning, "Zuko isn't from the U.S. He's a prince of some exotic country. We were never sure which one. And his father- the king of said country is a bit of a- what's a nice way of saying asshole, Sokka?"

"Dictator."

"Yes, dictator. Thank you. His father- Ozai-, the dictator, has always made Zuko's life hell if he's not in his home country. The last time Zuko came here, there was a couple of bombings. We think that's why he pushed Katara away so much, became so angry until she left him." Aang took a breath before taking a pull of his beer.

"We don't think Ozai knows about his grandchildren. If he did, he would have taken them by now. Zuko is his only son and his daughter is unable to reproduce. He needs an heir he can mold at a young age to take over when the time comes." Sokka gripped the bottle in his hand tightly, his next words coming out between gritted teeth, "He'll never get his hands on my niece and nephew."

"Of course he won't, Sokka. Relax, bro." Aang waved to the glass trembling in his friend's hand. "Did Zuko say exactly why he was coming back?"

Sokka set the beer back on the table, interlacing his fingers behind his head. "No, he didn't. But it has to have something to do with Katara and the kids. It has to."

Again, silence fell upon the friends as they retained the information. "Katara has to know..." Toph spoke softly.

"I know she does. But how do we tell her that her ex is coming back. That they only broke up because he was trying to protect to her. That that her children's grandfather would like to kidnap them if he ever found out they existed. That Zuko wants her back." Sokka sighed popped his neck. "I'll talk to Katara before Zuko get in. I'll only tell her the basics. She doesn't need to know everything."

Toph and Aang agreed with his decision. They finished their beers, saying their goodbyes as they went back to their home. Sokka watched them with envy in his eyes as Toph leaned up to kiss Aang's cheek. He caught her by the chin and lifted his mouth to kiss her lips.

They were lucky. They had each other. They could truth one another with their lives- their hearts- their souls.

Sokka wasn't that lucky.

He didn't trust.

He didn't love.

He fucked.

He played with girls who meant nothing to him.

Faceless girls who were nothing but a tight pussy.

Sighing, he pushed his chair back and sauntered up to the waitress. Her brown eyes guileless and innocent. He leaned down, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as his lips brushed through her hair. She nearly melted in palm.

He rolled his eyes, knowing this would end his way. As always.


End file.
